cbbcrulesfandomcom-20200213-history
BBC Toybox
A collection of favourites BBC Characters including Fireman Sam, Noddy, Pingu and Postman Pat on one BBC pre school in BBC Worldwide Then are activities from clearly formal-educational (counting, writing, letter recognition, sorting according to size etc.) to more play-orientated (story, picture-comic like story, board game, maze-tracing) to ones aiming at the more creative/artistic side (colouring, tearing out shapes, drawing) from the ages of three to six, is also a 'Teach me' magazine and is formulated to help 3-6 year olds progress through the Early Learning Goals for Reading, Writing, Speilling and Numbers in preparation for Key Stage 1. Characters on the Children's BBC Promo and BBC Toybox Promos BBC Children's (UK) *Fireman Sam *Pingu *Teletubbies *Postman Pat *William's Wish Wellingtons *Noddy *Spider *Oakie Doke *Dinobabies BBC Children's (AU) *Fireman Sam *Pingu *Teletubbies *Noddy *Spider *Oakie Doke *The Raggy Dolls *Postman Pat *Dinobabies Characters *''64 Zoo Lane'' *''The Adventures of the Garden Fairies'' *''Angelmouse'' *''The Animals of Farthing Wood'' *''Bill and Ben'' *''Bob the Builder'' *''Brum'' *''Charlie Chalk'' *''The Clangers'' *''El Nombre'' *''Dino Babies'' *''Ethelbert the Tiger'' *''Fireman Sam'' *''Joshua Jones'' *''Just So Stories'' *''Little Bear'' *''The Little Polar Bear'' *''Monty the Dog'' *''Mouse and Mole'' *''Noddy'' *''Oakie Doke'' *''Pingu'' *''Playdays'' *''Polka Dot Shorts'' *''Postman Pat'' *''The Raggy Dolls'' *''Secret Life of Toys'' *''Spider'' *''Spot the Dog'' *''Starhill Ponies'' *''Tales of Aesop'' *''Tales of the Tooth Fairies'' *''Teletubbies'' *''Tweenies'' *''Wiggly Park'' *''William's Wish Wellingtons'' *''The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends'' *''Yoho Ahoy'' VHS in the UK Toybox 1 #Noddy Tastes Some Cake #William's Wish Wellingtons: William and the Sheep #Little Bear: A Present for Mother Bear #Pingu Pretends to Be Ill #Fireman Sam: Disaster For Dinner #Oakie Doke and the Monster #Dinobabies: Some Like it Hot Toybox 2 #Noddy The Dancer #William's Wish Wellingtons: William of Arabia #Little Bear: Hide and Seek #Pingu Makes a Mistake #Oakie Doke and the Birthday Cake #Dinobabies: Jurassic Ark #Little Polar Bear: The Concert #Fireman Sam: Lost in the Fog Toybox 3 #Noddy and The Broken Bicycle #William's Wish Wellingtons: Sweet William #Oakie Doke and the Orchestra #Pingu's First Kiss #Dinobabies: Scarebusters #Little Polar Bear: The Book #Spider: Little Miss M #Fireman Sam: Lost Ring Toybox 4 #Noddy and The Milkman #William's Wish Wellingtons: William and the Alien #Oakie Doke and the Hiccups #Pingu the Icicle Musician #Spider: Hedgehog Hunt #Little Polar Bear: The Teddy Bear #Postman Pat's Difficult Day #Fireman Sam: Brass Band Toybox Bumper Video #Noddy and The Special Key #William's Wish Wellingtons: Willam and The Pirate's Wreck #Oakie Doke and the Lonely Mouse #Pingu's Curling Game #Fireman Sam: A Spot of Bother #Spider: In My Tent #Little Bear: Duck, Babysitter #Dinobabies: The Cloneheads #Little Polar Bear: The Flower #Postman Pat's Thirsty Day Toybox Christmas Video #Fireman Sam: Snow Business #Pingu's Family Celebrate Christmas #Postman Pat Goes Sledging #Little Polar Bear: The Ice Floe #Noddy and Father Christmas Toybox 1 (WHSmith Exclusive) #Noddy and the Fishing Rod #William's Wish Wellingtons: William the Conkeror #Little Bear: Duck, Babysitter #The Raggy Dolls: The Lost Puppy #Oakie Doke and the Nut Mystery #Postman Pat's Tractor Express #Pingu at the Funfair #Joshua Jones: Treasure #Dinobabies: Some Like it Hot #Spider: The Spider's Song #Charlie Chalk: The Mountain That Moaned #Little Polar Bear: The Barrel #Fireman Sam: Norman's Pitfall Toybox 2 (WHSmith Exclusive) #Noddy and the Special Key #William's Wish Wellingtons: Sweet William #Little Bear: Detective Little Bear #Postman Pat In A Muddle #The Raggy Dolls: The Treehouse #Oakie Doke and the Orchestra #Pingu: The New Arrival #Joshua Jones: Sting #Dinobabies: Jurassic Ark #Charlie Chalk: Return of the Litter #Little Polar Bear: The Ladyrinth #Fireman Sam: Thief In Pontypandy Toybox 2 in 1 #Noddy Tastes Some Cake #William's Wish Wellingtons: William and the Sheep #Little Bear: A Present for Mother Bear #Pingu Pretends to Be Ill #Fireman Sam: Disaster For Dinner #Oakie Doke and the Monster #Dinobabies: Some Like it Hot #Noddy The Dancer #William's Wish Wellingtons: William of Arabia #Little Bear: Hide and Seek #Pingu Makes a Mistake #Oakie Doke and the Birthday Cake #Dinobabies: Jurassic Ark #Little Polar Bear: The Concert #Fireman Sam: Lost in the Fog Toybox Animal Adventures #Postman Pat: The Sheep in the Clover Field #William's Wish Wellingtons: William and Barksure #Pingu and the Game of Fish #Spider: Frog Change #Noddy Meets Some Silly Hens #Little Polar Bear: The Snow Storm #Fireman Sam: Lost Cat Toybox from the BBC #Pingu: Music Lessons #Teletubbies: Here Come the Teleubbies #Noddy's New Friend #Charlie Chalk: The Coconut Harvest #Oakie Doke and the Treasure Hunt #The Raggy Dolls: The Old Windmill #Postman Pat and the Big Surprise #Spider: Panda Comes To Stay #Dinobabies: The Wizard Of Ahhs #Fireman Sam: Norman's Tricky Day New Toybox #Tweenies: Have Fun with Dot-To-Dots #Postman Pat Has the Best Village #Teletubbies: Happy Days #Fireman Sam: Quarry Rescue #Yoho Ahoy: Chairs With Grog #Noddy and the Driving Lesson The Best of Pre-School Favourites #Fimbles: Tambourine (Clip) #Tweenies: Everybody Panto (Clip) #Bill & Ben: Around and Around (Clip) #Andy Pandy: The Noisy and The Picnic #Oakie Doke and the Treasure Hunt (Clip) #Postman Pat: Letters On Ice (Clip) #Bob the Builder: Buffalo Bob (Clip) #Pingu the Painter #Little Robots: The Sound of Music (Clip) #Noddy the Magician (Clip) #The Little Polar Bear: The Concert #The Raggy Dolls: Doll Overboard (Clip) #Teletubbies Everywhere (Clip) #Fireman Sam: Treasure Hunt (Clip) The Very Best of BBC Children's Favourites #Teletubbies: Uh-Oh Messes and Muddles (Clip) #Postman Pat's Foggy Day #Bob the Builder: Trailer Travis (Clip) #Pingu's Dream #Fireman Sam: The Kite (Clip) VHS in the Australia Toybox 1 #Noddy and the Kite #Pingu the Photographer #The Raggy Dolls: Pumpernickle's Party #Little Polar Bear: The Ice Floe #Spider: C-Rocker #Oakie Doke and the Cheeky Breeze #Dinobabies: Jurassic Ark #Postman Pat has The Best Village #Fireman Sam: Home from Rome Toybox 2 #Noddy The Dancer #Pingu Makes a Mistake #The Raggy Dolls: The Terrible Storm #The Little Polar Bear: The Concert #Spider: Hamster Chase #Oakie Doke and the Birthday Cake #Dinobabies: When Dinos Soar #Postman Pat Paints the Ceiling #Fireman Sam: Lost in the Fog Toybox 3 #Noddy and The Milkman #Pingu the Icicle Musician #The Raggy Dolls: The Little Carthorse #Little Polar Bear: The Teddy Bear #Spider: Hedgehog Hunt #Oakie Doke and the Hiccups #Dinobabies: Alice In Wonderfulland #Postman Pat and the Robot #Fireman Sam: Brass Band Toybox 4 #Noddy and the Pouring Rain #Pingu Goes to Nursery #The Raggy Dolls: Crazy Golf #The Little Polar Bear: The Egg #Spider: Panda Comes To Stay #Oakie Doke and the Party #Dinobabies: The Wizard Of Ahhs #Postman Pat has too Many Parcels #Fireman Sam: Norman's Pitfall Toybox Favourites #Teletubbies: A Magical Flag (Clip) #Noddy Meets Some Silly Hens #The Raggy Dolls: The Lost Puppy #Little Polar Bear: The Snow Storm #Oakie Doke and the Party #Pingu at the Funfair #Joshua Jones: Treasure #Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road #Fireman Sam: Telly Trouble Toybox Teach Me Free with Toybox Teach Me Magazine #Bob the Builder: Lofty to the Rescue (Clip) #Tweenies: Tweenie Band (Clip) #Postman Pat in a Muddle (Cilp) #Bill and Ben: A Piece of Sky (Clip) #Noddy and the Fishing Rod (Clip) #Yoho Ahoy: Mops with Poop #El Nombre: The Great Custard Pie Fight #Charlie Chalk: The Feast (Clip) #The Raggy Dolls: Making Faces (Clip) #Fireman Sam: Spot of Bother (Clip) BBC Young Collection The Very Best of Children's BBC Theme Tunes: Toybox Friends Side One #Postman Pat #Fireman Sam #Pingu #William's Wish Wellingtons #Spider #Monty #The Clangers #Little Bear #Barney #Tales of the Tooth Fairies Side Two #Noddy #Charlie Chalk #The Raggy Dolls #Brum #Funnybones #Joshua Jones #Oakie Doke #The Little Polar Bear #The Animals of Farthing Wood #The World of Beatrix Potter Toybox #Postman Pat - Pat's Foggy Day #Fireman Sam - The Kite #Pingu Delivers the Mail #Noddy Cheers Up Big-Ears #Oakie Doke and the Monster #Dinobabies: Scarebusters #The Little Polar Bear - The Ice Floe Toybox 2 #Postman Pat Goes Sledgeing #Fireman Sam - Deep Trouble For Sam #William's Wish Wellingtons - Sweet William #Pingu Goes Fishing #Dinobabies - Tantrum of the Opera #Noddy and the Broken Bicycle #Oakie Doke and the Orchestra Toybox 3 #Postman Pat's Birthday #Fireman Sam: The Kite #William's Wish Wellingtons: William the Conkeror #Pingu's New Kite #Noddy and the Special Key #Oakie Doke and the Lonely Mouse #Dinobabies: Jurassic Ark Toybox 4 #Noddy and The Milkman #DinoBabies: Jurassic Ark #Pingu the Photographer #William's Wish Wellingtons and the Alien #The Little Polar Bear: The Concert #Postman Pat's Difficult Day #Fireman Sam: Brass Band Toybox 5 #Fireman Sam: Lost Cat #Oakie Doke and the Birthday Cake #William's Wish Wellingtons: William and Barksure #Postman Pat's Thirsty Day #Pingu: School Time #Spider in the Bath #Noddy and the Fishing Rod Toybox 6 #Noddy Tastes Some Cake #William's Wish Wellingtons: William and the Alien #Oakie Doke and the Hiccups #Fireman Sam: Lost in the Fog #Pingu the Icicle Musician #The Little Polar Bear: The Ice Cave #Spider: Just a Spider Toybox Big Tape #Noddy and the Broken Bicycle #William's Wish Wellingtons: Sweet William #Oakie Doke and the Monster #Pingu and the Game of Fish #Little Polar Bear: The Book #Dinobabies: The Cloneheads #Fireman Sam: Quarry Rescue Toybox Theme Tunes Side One #Postman Pat #Secret Life of Toys #Tweenies #Polka Dot Shorts #Noddy #Playdays #Charlie Chalk #William's Wish Wellingtons #Teletubbies #Wiggly Park Side Two #Oakie Doke #Brum #The Toybox Song #Bob the Builder #Spider #Pingu #The Raggy Dolls #Dino Babies #Starhill Ponies #Fireman Sam Voices *Susan Sheridan - Noddy, Tessie Bear, Dinah Doll, Sly The Goblin, Lars, Brownie, Lars' Mother, Lena and Pieps *Jimmy Hibbert - Lars' Father, Big Ears, Mr. Plod, Mr. Wobbly Man, Mr Sparks, Gobbo The Goblin and Bumpy Dog *Andrew Sachs - William and Barksure *David Holt - Oakie Doke, Root, Moses, Neptune, Mr. Abel and Dave *Kate Harbour - Hickory, Grannie Annie and Denzil *Sarah Greene - Pingu, Mama, Papa, Pinga, Pingo, Pingi, Pingg, Robby and Grandpapa *Kathleen Barr - Truman *Matt Hill - Stanley *Sam Vincent - Marshal *Andrea Libman - LaBrea *Scott McNeil - Dak *Sarah Strange - Franklin *Ken Barrie - Postman Pat *John Alderton - Fireman Sam, Elvis Criddlington, Station Officer Steele, Trevor Evans and Norman Price *Victor Spinetti - James, Sarah, Dilys Price, Bella Lasagne and Penny Morris Books Toybox Bumper Story Book 1 #Pingu The Doctor #William and the Dog #Oakie Doke and the Lonely Mouse #Dinobabies and the Lost Egg #Noddy and the Unhappy Car #Pingu and the Broken Toys #William in Space #Oakie Doke and the Nut Mystery #Dinobabies and the Dragon #Noddy and the Silly Hens Toybox Bumper Story Book 2 #Pingu Goes To Playgroup #William and the Friendly Ghost #Oakie Doke and the Treasure Hunt #Dinobabies and the Flying Lesson #Noddy and the Giraffes #Pingu Wants A Holiday #William and the Camel #Oakie Doke and the Birthday Cake #Dinobabies and the Island #Noddy Gets A New Job Toybox Bumper Story Book 3 #Pingu Looks After The Egg #William and the Dinosaur #Oakie Doke and the Scooter #Dinobabies and the Tinysaurs #Noddy Finds A Furry Tail #Pingu and the New Baby #William and the Sheep #Oakie Doke and the Party #Dinobabies and the Ark #Noddy Loses His Bell Toybox Annuals 2001 *Tweeines: Dotman Saves the day *Colouring-in: Fun with the Tweenies *Fireman Sam: Sam's Sums *Tell the Tell: Write Princess' Story *Teletubbies: Colouring-in fun *Star Hill Ponies: Party time *Bob the Builder: Buffalo Bob *Copy and colour: Can you do it? *Noddy: What's changed? *The Raggy Dolls: Lucy's Puzzles *Spider!: Make a spider *Angelmouse: Wheather Angels *Jungle Journey: Play this great board Game *Fireman Sam: Sam's Exploding Popcorn *Wishful Thinking: What would Why Bird wish for? *Playdays: Scary Stories *William's Wish Wellingtons: William and the Dinosaurs *Pingu: Dot-to-dot Fun *Chit Chit!: Pony puzzle *Teletubbies: Sing and Dance *Playdays: Colourful cakes *Star Hill Ponies: Amazing Gardens *Spider!: Get under cover *Angelmouse: Cloud Hopping! *Noddy: The Dacncing Competition *Colouring-in: Seaside Fun wih the Raggy Dolls *Teletubbies: Balloons *Spot the Differeces: Work it out *Star Hill Ponies: Make a Piggy Bank *Tweenies: Are you Ready to Sing? *Bob the Builder: Busy Bob 2002 *Bob the Builder: Farmer Pickles' pigpan *The Raggy Dolls: Find the words *Tweenies: Rhyme time *Fireman Sam: Firework fun *Noddy: Noddy gets a shock *Teletubbies: Splish Splash! *Yoho Ahoy: Guess the Yoho *Postman Pat: First past the Postbox! *El Nombre: El Nomber's Numbers *Angelmouse: Make some angel Cakes! *William's Wish Wellingtons: Tell the story *Pingu: Colouring Fun *Bill and Ben: Bill and Ben grow a Surprise *Oakie Doke: Tune or False? *Postman Pat: Spot the Difference *Bob the Builder: Count the tools *Oakie Doke: What goes where? *Tweenies Judy's Guitar *Fireman Sam: Hoses and ladders *Postman Pat: The Mystery Tour *William's Wish Wellingtons:In the Jungle *Teletubbies: Action rhymes *Pingu: Spot the difference *Angelmouse: Angelmouse's Big Picture *Bob the Builder: Scoop them up! *Tweenies: Colouring fun *Playdays: Make a fishing game *The Raggy Dolls: Hi-Fi's Crossword Puzzle *Fireman Sam: False alarm! *Teletubbies: Match the colours *Noddy: Hurry to the Hamper! Toybox Book Full of things to do *Meet all of your Toybox Firends *Blue *Colour in the Fimbles and their Friends *The Finding Game *Birthday Cake *Make a Spider *The Dacncing Competition *Hurry to the Hamper! *What's Changed? *Twig and Leaf Scarecrow *Make a Birthday Cake *Scoop them up! *Count the Tools *Busy Bob *Farmer Pickles' Pigpan *A Sun Hat for Weed *Spot the Difference *Jig with Booty *Meet the Rubbadubbers *Speedy Terence *Bathroom Games *Pingu's Special Shopping *A Sweet Treat! *The Snow Tubby *Colour in the Teletubbies and the Noo-Noo *Dipsy's Magic Book *Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes *Meet The Raggy Dolls *Princess' Storybook *Hi-Fi's Crossword Puzzle *Dress-up Doll *Matching Pairs *Natterjack Maze *Word Search *Count to Five *Sam's Exploding Popcorn *Hoses and ladders *Sporty Takes Off *First Past the Postbox! *Who's Who? *Roly Mo's Storybook *Favourite Toys *Oakie's Tune or False? *Maze *Colour Crazy *El Nomber's Numbers *Wings *Who Am I? *Up-and-Down Puzzle Page *Colour by Numbles Meet all of your Toybox Friends #There the Fimbles - Florrie, Baby Pom and Fimbo along with their friends in Fimble Valley. #Come and Meet Andy Pandy and his Firends Teddy and Loody Loo. #Spider and The boy are True Friend when ther first Meet in the Bath. #Noddy lives in Toyland with his friends like Big Ears, Mr Plod and Tessie Bear. #Tamba loves to make lots of Things on Tikkabilla. #Bob the Builder and his Team can fix Things can they, yes They can. #Is Bill and Ben the Flowerpot Men, Flobablobalob. #Step Aboard one of the Smallest ships on the High Seas and Meet the Yohos. #The Rubbadubbers live in the Bathroom. #Nug, Nug!, Pingu is a Cheeky Penguin, Who's on ice. #Eh-Oh!, The Teletubbies are Ready to Play and Their Love each other very Much. #The Raggy Dolls are Dolls Like you and me. #Wide Eye with Little Hoot and Flea live in the Natterjack Forest. #Meet Fireman Sam the Hero Next Door, Saving Pontypandy. #The Little Robots love to Collect Junk. #Postman Pat and his Black and White Cat Collect Mail in his Van. #Roly Mo Like to tell Stories with his Niece, Little Bo. #Oakie Doke lives in his Treehouse in the Forest with His Friends. #Meet Angelmouse. He tries to be Good! he Knows the he Should! #Hola is El Nombre swings into Action. #Hey, Hey, Come along and Play with the Tweenies. Credits and Copyrights Written by Nora Kearns, Coralie Noakes, Smriti Prasadam and Siobhsn Keeler. Designed by Barney Hammond and Nathan Martin. Colour Originatopn by Polestar Digital Watford Ltd, Watford. Printed and Bound by Proost N.V. Turhout, Belgium. Photography by Christopher Baines, Lllustraed by Bill Titcombe, Alna Craddock, County Studios/SGA, Stong, Jamie Smith, Ben Cort, Pam Scott, Maureen Galvani. Ray Mutimer. Thanks to Madeleine, Isobel and Bronach who Appear in VHS, Tape and Book. Fimbles © & TM BBC 2002 Fimbles is produced by Novel Entertainment for BBC/BBC Worldwide Limited. Licensed by BBC Worldwide Limited. Teletubbies © and TM 1996 Ragdoll Ltd Licensed by BBC Worldwide Ltd. Bob the Builder is Based upon the Television Bob the Builder © HIT Entertainment PLC and Keith Chapman 2000. with thanks to HOT Animation. Tweenies © BBC 1998 © BBC Worldwide Ltd 2001 Tweenies is Made by Tell-Tale Productions for the BBC. Yoho Ahoy is a BBC Worldwide Ltd/COG Production for BBC. Yoho Ahoy © BBC Worldwide Ltd 1999 TM BBC/BBC Worldwide Ltd/COG Ltd. Angelmouse is Based on the children's animation series Angelmouse, Created by Rodney Peppe, Produced by Silver Fox Films Ltd for BBC Worldwide Ltd. Bill and Ben photographic images and Bill and Ben logo and Characters © BBC Worldwide Ltd/Ben Productions LLC 2000. Bill and Ben Logo and Characters are Trademarks of the British Broadcasting Corporation/Ben Poductions LLC and used under licence by BBC worldwide Ltd. Andy Pandy logo and Characters © BBC Worldwide Ltd/Ben Productions LLC 2001. BBC/Ben Prods.LLC. Licensed by BBC Worldwide Ltd. Little Robots is a trademark of Create TV & Flim Limited. LITTLE ROBOTS is Based on the Book by Mike Brownlow, Pudlished by Ragged Bear Publushing. © 2003 Create TV and Film Limited. The Raggy Dolls © TM and © Melvyn Jacobson Productions LTD 1986 Licensed by Gianada Ventures Limiteda. Based on Yorkshire Television's cartoon series by Orchid Productions. All Rights Reserved. Balamory is based on the children's series by © Balamory Ltd. licensed by BBC worldwide Ltd. Noddy text and stills © BBC Worldwide Ltd 1998 Based on the Television series produced by Cosgrove Hall Films Ltd. Noddy is based on the original Noddy Books written by Enid Blyton. © Enid Blyton Ltd 1949-1968. Noddy is a registered trademark of Enid Blyton Ltd and used under licence. Postman Pat TM © Woodland Animations Limited 2001. Licensed by ©opyrights Group. The Post Office's imagery reproduced under licence. Fireman Sam © 1985 Prism Art & Design Ltd. Based on the animated series produced by Bumper Films Ltd for S4C. Pingu © The Pygos Group inc. Star Hill Ponies © 1999 BBC Worldwide Lyd. Based on the television series produced by Milk Young Productions/Bumper Films for S4C. Characters © 1999 Maria Jones. Licensed by S4C International. Photography by John Walker. Spider! © Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Ltd 1991. Licensed by BBC Worldwide Ltd. Oakie Doke © BBC Worldwide Ltd 1995. Based on the Television series produced by Cosgrove Hall Films Ltd. El Nomber © 2000 BBC Worldwid Ltd. El Nombre TM BBC Licensed by BBC Worldwide Ltd. El Nombre is an Ealing Animation Production for BBC Worldwide Ltd. Playdays is Based on the TV Proframme Playdays. Produced by Felgatw Productions Ltd for BBC TV © BBC 1989. Playdays (Logo) is a trademake of the BBC and is used under licence Licensed by BBC Worldwide Ltd. Dino Babies © BBC Worldwide 1993 Based on the animations series produced in Ireland by Fred Wolf Films Dublin.